


Pecado capital

by JesseLBlack



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Infidelidad, Lujuria, M/M, Vecinos, bipolaridad, dos tontos que se aman, engaño, hypersexualidad, no es tan angustioso pero tiene final feliz, robbe 16, sander 19, sexo anal, tres años después
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Robbe es amigo de Jana y Jens, ellos son amigos de Britt, por lo tanto, Britt es algo así como una amiga por contagio.oRobbe y Sander de alguna forma terminan teniendo sexo y eso ocasiona muchos problemas en la mente de Robbe porque Sander es el novio de su amiga Britt.Cap 2: final.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Robbe es amigo de Jana y Jens, ellos son amigos de Britt, por lo tanto, Britt es algo así como una amiga por contagio. Robbe suele hablar con ella regularmente, pasan el tiempo juntos cuando Jana y Jens salen por la noche y llevan a Britt con ellos —y por consiguiente también a Robbe—, por lo tanto ellos dos suelen charlar, tomar algo y relajarse mientras sus amigos se lanzan y envuelven las lenguas el uno con el otro. Eso estaba bien para Robbe, Britt no le caía mal, todo lo contrario, ella era un poco agresiva a veces, pero era debido a su personalidad insegura que cubría con maquillaje, salida y fotos de instagram pasándola bien, aunque Robbe conocía ese secreto oscuro que pretendía obviar detrás de esa sonrisa socarrona, lo sabe porque Robbe tiene una autoestima suficientemente baja para darse cuenta cuando alguien a su lado también la tiene e intenta fingir que no.

Robbe se ha vuelto un experto en fingir. A pasado varios años de su vida fingiendo ser heterosexual, intentando engancharse con chicas e incluso probó tener sexo con una de ellas, pero no pudo, su amigo lo delató y tuvo que excusarse con que había bebido demasiado alcohol y no tendrían suerte para ponerlo duro. Noor —la chica en cuestión— fue bastante comprensiva con ello, se acercó e hizo todo lo posible para que Robbe no se sintiera mal, pero no podía ignorar su falta de interés, Robbe no estaba interesado en esa chica, no estaba interesado en ninguna chica y si no fuera porque casualmente entró a una página de porno gay mientras intentaba buscar información para un proyecto escolar a los 11 años, seguramente pensaría que es asexual.   
Y no es que tampoco le calentara tanto los chicos, se sentía atraído por Jens, pero no tenía ganas ni intención de verlo desnudo, era más un amor platónico. Además, Jens era heterosexual, por lo tanto no había ninguna oportunidad para que Robbe gane esa carrera contra los senos de una chica.

Pero entonces pasó.

Lo que Robbe consideró el pecado capital original, la lujuria hecha hombre, el ser que salía de los sueños húmeros más perversos del muchacho de secundaria.

**_Sander Driesen._ **

Sander resultó ser el nuevo novio de Britt, según lo que Robbe había conversado con la chica rubia, se conocieron hace al menos dos o tres meses en un Starbucks, él trabaja allí desde que terminó la secundaria para pagar sus estudios de arte y ella iba todos los días a beber un poco de café mientras estudiaba para los exámenes. Una mirada, un coqueteo ligero, una mordida de labios y ya tenía el teléfono celular en su vaso, que posteriormente anotó entre sus contactos. Solo tardó una semana en obtenerlo y se jactaba de eso con sus amigos. A Robbe no le hubiera interesado menos que Britt tuviera un puto novio si no fuera porque estaba ardiente, Robbe podía venirse en sus pantalones de solo verlo y tenía que respirar varias veces para relajarse y evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

Todo en Sander gritaba 'sexo', sus botas de cuero negras con cinta fuere y dura. Pantalones de mezclilla negros y algo decolorado en las rodillas, cinturón con tachas y una hebilla en forma de calavera. Playera negra con el nombre 'Bowie' marcado y un rayo rojo en el pecho, chaqueta de cuero negra que envolvía su cuerpo ancho, cabello blanco desalineado y un poco largo, ojos verde profundos y labios finos pero carnosos. El relamió con su lengua sus dientes y se sentó en la silla junto a Robbe el primer día que se conocieron, mientras hablaba amenamente con su novia y los amigos de la misma. Desde ese día, siempre que salían, Robbe era la puta tercera rueda entre Jens-Jana y Sander-Britt. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

...

—¿No tienes novia? —preguntó Sander una noche, de esas donde se reunían todos a beber cerveza en casa de Jens. Su mejor amigo estaba abriendo unas botellas, mientras que Jana y Britt hablaban sobre cualquier mierda a un costado, Britt aun mantenía su mano al rededor del muslo derecho de Sander mientras este giraba su cabeza hacia Robbe.

—No, no es mi área.

—¿No es tu área? —preguntó Sander arqueando la ceja.

—Hm, no, me gustan los chicos —comentó y bajó la mirada intentando no parecer nervioso y sonrojado. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Oh, es que tu arete está a la izquierda—indicó Sander señalando el aro de oro que colgaba de su lóbulo izquierdo. Robbe había decidido hacerse uno luego que Jens le insistiera, algo así como 'una marca de broerrrs' y se lo hizo.

—No entiendo.

—Tener un arete en la oreja izquierda es ser heterosexual, a la derecha es ser gay, es un código.

—No lo sabía, la verdad es simple coincidencia. Jens se hizo uno en la izquierda y pensé que sería buena idea también hacerlo, es como una marca entre nosotros —soltó riéndose.

—Ya, entonces ¿eres gay?

—Sí.... —Sander sonrió.

—Interesante.....

No hablaron mucho más ese día.

....

Sander y Robbe se siguieron viendo, a veces Robbe terminaba en ese starbucks donde Britt había conocido a Sander —de casualidad, claro— y sonreía amablemente a quien atendiera —sea o no Sander— para luego sentarse en la mesa más cercana a la barra y echar miradas rápidas para ver a Sander trabajar, en varias de esas ocasiones las miradas de ambos se cruzaban, pero luego Robbe tosía o desviaba los ojos y era suficiente, solo es casualidad, casualidad.

Pero una noche no fue casualidad. La música estaba fuerte y la fiesta comenzaba a ponerse buena. La bebida y las drogas fluían por la mesa, Sander se estaba fumando un porro cerca de la puerta y Robbe bebía un trago de su cerveza en la botella sentado encima de la mesada de la cocina. A veces su vista se desviaba hacia donde Sander estaba apoyado fumando, pero inmediatamente miraba para otro lado. Britt y Jana habían desaparecido con las amigas de Jana, Jens estaba con los chicos arriba fumando un poco más de marihuana en el baño, por lo que Sander y Robbe quedaron nuevamente solos y juntos.

La verdad, no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol de porque sus ojos lo traicionaban y terminaba siempre puestos en Sander, que traía su chaqueta de cuerpo en la mano derecha mientras agarraba su porro por la izquierda. Tenía una camiseta dos tallas más chica porque marcaba su cuerpo y Robbe pudo divisar unas frases en sus brazos que parecían tatuajes hechos hace tiempo y que no han sido coloreados recientemente.

—¿Te gusta algo? —preguntó Sander, haciendo que Robbe volviera a la realidad.

—¿Qué?

—Llevas mirándome como veinte minutos, si quieres algo, dímelo ahora —los ojos de Sander se enfocaron en él y una sonrisa suave atravesó sus labios.

—No quiero nada... —susurró dubitativo.

—Tu voz no dice lo mismo —comentó fumando lo último y tirando el sobrante al piso para pisarlo—. ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

—¿Y a dónde iríamos? —preguntó Robbe, arqueando la ceja.

—A la mía, mis padres no están, se fueron el fin de semana a una playa en no sé dónde....podemos ir a relajarnos allí.

El cuerpo de Robbe respondió por él cuando se bajó de la mesada y salió por la puerta donde estaba Sander fumando, giró la cabeza para ver si Sander lo seguía y pudo notar que este se encontraba mirando su trasero mientras se relamía la boca. Intentó relajarse, solo irían al departamento de Sander a pasarla bien y luego volvería a su casa a su rutina de siempre, solo eso......

...

—¡Aaaaah! —gimió.

Las manos de Sander estaban por todos lados en el cuerpo desnudo de Robbe, la boca también se deslizaba por su pecho y terminaba en su cuello mordiendo y chupando, dejando marcas rojas que mañana serían violetas. La polla dura y enorme de Sander frotaba contra la suya hasta hacerlo endurecer a tal grado que sentía que vendría en cualquier momento. No supo como empezaron, tampoco sabía decir como terminaron allí, pero de alguna forma, compartir un porro los hizo acercarse más, hizo que Sander pasara el humo por la boca de Robbe y que lentamente se fuera acercando hasta chocar sus labios.

El beso llevó a que las manos de Sander se apoderaran de él y se metieran debajo de su ropa, de repente ya no había nada entre ellos más que la piel y la transpiración, había visto el miembro erecto de Sander antes de saber que mierda estaba pasando y cuando su lengua comenzó a lamer la erección del chico y su boca se hundió para chuparla se dio cuenta que estaba perdido.  
Los dedos fríos de Sander debido al lubricante, se enterraron por su entrada y lo hicieron sentir como sus músculos se expandían y apretaban alrededor. Fue una sensación incómoda y dolorosa que paulatinamente se fue transformando en placentera cuando se relajó al besar los dulces labios del muchacho mayor. Si esto era placer, no podía imaginarse cuando tuviera la polla de Sander dentro, sería algo imposible de tolerar.

—Me voy a meter dentro de ti, bebé —susurró Sander en su oído—. ¿Quieres eso?

—S-si....oh mierda, sí.... —gimió Robbe, Sander notó la desesperación de Robbe.

—¿Tan desesperado por mi polla? ¿Hace cuánto deseas eso, Robin? —lo que había empezado como una confusión al presentarse, se había transformado en un constante en la cama, Sander le habrá dicho Robin una docena de veces desde que empezaron a besarse—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que te llame Robin?

—Llámame como quieras, pero fóllame —gimoteó más fuerte, Sander se rió y abrió nuevamente el cajón, buscando condones, pero solo encontró una caja vacía.

—Mierda.....parece que hoy no es tu día de suerte, cariño —indicó mostrándole la caja a Robbe, el menor bufó frustrado.

—Por dios, no me importa...solo....métete dentro mío —Sander lo evaluó, siempre había usado protección con sus parejas y sabía que Robbe no había tenido parejas nunca, pero aun así existía una posibilidad de enfermedad....—¡Soy virgen! —exclamó al notar la duda de Sander.

—¿Virgen?

—Sí, ahora....solo hazlo, por favor —soltó en un sollozo. Sander sonrió y tomó el lubricante para colocárselo en su polla.

Era la primera vez que tomaría ese riesgo, pero realmente lo veía y estaba demasiado duro para pensarlo, por lo que entró en Robbe suavemente, haciendo que el menor se estirara aun más. El dolor se hizo punzante y agudo, de tal manera que Robbe sintió que había sangre en su lengua, la sangre que produjo al morderse tan fuertemente los labios hasta romper la fina capa de piel en ellos.

Sander estaba dentro de él.

....

El sol se asomaba por las cortinas mientras dos cuerpos danzaban violentamente uno contra el otro. Sander había perdido el color natural de piel y ahora estaba rojo como un tomate por la fuerza empleada en sus muslos, mientras que Robbe estaba completamente relajado y desganado, recibiendo las penetraciones del chico delante de él y gimoteando casi sin energía. La alarma sonó al menos dos veces, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones prestaron atención, por lo tanto deben ser las 8 de la mañana del sábado. Robbe no sabía porque Sander tenía dos alarmas a las 8 de la mañana de un sábado pero tampoco preguntó, habían estado despiertos toda la noche follando, solo pararon unos minutos para recuperar energías, tomar algo de agua y cuando se miraban nuevamente volvían a ponerse duros. Era la tercera vez que Robbe estaba lleno de esperma y cuando sintió esa tercera venida simplemente explotó fuera de sí. Sander tenía el corazón que se le salía del pecho y los pulmones que no podían soportar más actividad, se dejó caer encima de Robbe sintiendo como su pene lentamente salía de Robbe mientras se volvía más flácido. La sensación del pene saliendo de Robbe fue para el más joven una experiencia rara.

Respiraron unos minutos más y Sander se giró sobre sí mismo y se acostó a su lado, intentando respirar más fuerte. Eso había sido duro.

—Tú....tu alarma sonó dos veces —murmuró Robbe, Sander tardó cinco minutos en responder.

—Sí, tengo que tomar mis medicaciones —musitó y se sentó, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y adolorido—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer?

—Solo quiero dormir.

—Bien, iré a tomar mis medicación.....

....

Cuando Robbe fue consciente de lo que pasaba se dio cuenta de lo horriblemente mal que había actuado. Sander era el novio de Britt y Britt era una de sus amigas, simplemente no podía haber hecho algo tan horrible como eso. Quería pensar en otra cosa, simplemente olvidar esa noche llena de lujuria, pero cada vez que Sander y Robbe se encontraban en algún lugar, terminaban teniendo sexo donde sea.

→ El baño de starbucks. √  
→ La casa de Jens. √  
→ El baño del mcdonalds. √  
→ Su departamento. √  
→ El de Sander. √

No importaba si solo pasaban a dejar alguna cosa estúpida que le hubiera pedido uno al otro, sus cuerpos no podían resistir al contacto y terminaban de esa forma. O Sander chupándole la polla a Robbe o Robbe a Sander o simplemente Sander follándolo analmente. No podía evitar pensar que esto era lo mejor que pudiera sentir, tenía al chico de sus sueños más húmedos encima suyo, besándolo, abrazándolo, follándolo duro como le estaba gustando a Robbe, durante semanas, durante días y horas. ¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan mal cuando terminaba?

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal cuando veía a Britt y Sander de la mano cada vez que llegaban a su casa a tomar un trago pero luego va y le chupa la polla en el baño?

El apetito sexual de ambos era implacable, impaciente, sediento, incapaz de aceptar un respiro o un momento, ellos eran fuego, eran lujuria, eran calor. Se estaba perdiendo en el sexo por culpa de un chico, se estaba perdiendo un amor real por culpa de Sander. Incluso, en este tiempo donde su vida sexual era tan activa que su humor cambió drásticamente y ahora se lo veía más risueño, muchos chicos se habían acercado para invitarlo a tomar algo y él los rechazó por un amor que no es posible, que no existe. Pero no podía dejarlo ir, no pudo.

...

—¿Quieres dejarlo? —preguntó Sander sorprendido. Robbe asintió—. ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Fue demasiado lo del ahorcamiento? Si es así podemos....

—No....no es eso... —Robbe suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, porque de mirarle a los ojos, no podría decirle que no—. Hemos estado un año con lo mismo....tú con Britt y yo...aquí, esperándote....

—Robbe....

—No planeas dejarla, no sé que mierda te hace estar con ella y cagarla a la primera oportunidad conmigo. Besarla y luego chuparme la polla o tomarle la mano y luego dejarme chuparte la polla a mí.....no....no puedo hacerle esto a Britt...sé que me demoré un año en poner un freno, pero yo creí en ti, creí que podríamos....pero me doy cuenta que no será así nunca...

—Robbe....yo puedo...

—No Sander, tú no puedes —Robbe se levantó de la silla—. No me llames, no te atenderé.

—Robbe —Sander le toma de la mano—. Cortaré con Britt, lo haré....

—No, no lo harás. Me has dicho esto como mil veces en todo el puto año....no te creo....ya no.

—Lo juro, esta vez es verdad....cortaré con ella...

—Pues buena suerte con tu próxima pareja, Sander.... —Robbe desliza sus manos fuera de Sander y camina, dejando al chico de sus sueños atrás.

...

Han pasado tres años desde entonces y Robbe se encuentra terminando su carrera universitaria. No ha tenido parejas y no ha necesitado del sexo en mucho tiempo, podría decirse que está frustrado sexualmente pero intenta mirar porno y usar juguetes sexuales cuando necesita desahogarse del estrés de la universidad. No ha recibido mensaje de Sander en todo este tiempo, aunque Robbe puede intuir que es porque ha bloqueado su número después de cortar con él. Jens no le ha vuelto a hablar de nadie, simplemente se relajan juntos y hablan de sus mierdas, pero nada más. Jana se ha ido a New York, por lo que cuando la llama por skype, solo hablan de su carrera y como ella está feliz de estar en estados unidos. Britt tiene un novio nuevo, Robbe no sabe cuando Sander y ella cortaron, pero se va a casar con este chico que la hace muy feliz, Jana cree que está embarazada y por eso se casa, pero a Robbe le gusta creer en finales felices.

Su teléfono celular suena y Robbe cree que es Jens quien trae las cervezas para la noche, entonces abre el mensaje sin mirar el remitente y nota algo extraño.

**Número desconocido  
** _No he estado con nadie más después de ti._

Robbe tiene que releer el mensaje veinte veces porque no entiende, cree que el número no es correcto, que la persona se equivocó, pero le llega un nuevo mensaje.

**Número desconocido** _  
Soy Sander.  
No te molestes con Jens, él me dio tu número en buen plan._

Robbe se anota mentalmente matar a Jens despiadadamente cuando llegue, pero no contesta, no quiere contestar y volver a lo mismo. Y otro mensaje llegó:

**Número desconocido** _  
Te amo._

Y otro.

**Número desconocido** _  
En serio te amo._

Y otro más.

**Número desconocido** _  
He pensado en ti todos los días desde que te fuiste. _

Robbe respiró profundamente y comenzó a teclear, quería decirle que no quería verlo, que ya pasó su tren, que Robbe no es un juguete, pero entonces vinieron las palabras que resonaron.

**Número desconocido** _  
No terminé con Britt porque ella se enteró de lo nuestro y me dijo que si la dejaba te diría que soy bipolar y que todo esto es solamente manía, que mi amor por ti no existiría y eso te rompería. Sé que no es una puta excusa, que no tienes porque aguantar mis mierdas mentales, pero realmente Robbe....tú hacías de mi vida un poco más feliz.  
Te amo.  
De verdad te amo._

Robbe suspiró. Dejó caer el teléfono celular y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tenía razón Sander, si Britt le hubiera dicho eso, lo terminaría de destruir. Aunque la ruptura fue dolorosa, fue él quien la hizo.

**Número desconocido** _  
Desde que estuve contigo, jamás me acosté con ella de nuevo. Tal vez no me creas, pero es verdad. Ella solo me quería tener al lado como un trofeo, el amor se acabo apenas empezó.  
Si no me contestas, lo entenderé, tal vez ni siquiera me creas, pero necesitaba decírtelo.  
Te amo, te amo, te amo más que a mí._

Robbe sonrió dulcemente.

_Yo también te amo.  
Te mando mi ubicación, hablemos._

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Participación especial de Rick.
> 
> ULTIMO CAPITULO.

A Robbe le gustaría pensar que era solo casualidad, pero maldita mierda, durante los últimos tres años la casualidad estaba golpeando el cráneo de su cabeza. Había pensado en Sander durante las últimas semanas, así como demasiado, incluso había intentado buscar el número dentro de sus contactos para volverlo a desbloquear, pero simplemente el celular estaba muerto, Sander no tenía ese número.  
Entonces creyó que su tren había pasado, así como le dijo a Sander hace tres años atrás.

Robbe ya no era un imbécil niño de 16 años enamorado del novio de una de sus amigas, no. Ahora era un estudiante de bioquímica de la universidad de Amberes, tenía veinte años y había dejado crecer un poco más el cabello que llevaba atado. Se había colocado como debe ser un maldito puto aro en la oreja izquierda y un arete en la nariz —uno pequeño, porque su nariz era muy pequeña—. También tenía un tatuaje detrás de la nuca con el signo de leo —su signo zodiacal— que había surgido luego de una noche de cervezas con Jens —la cual no volvería a ocurrir de esa forma porque no tenía planes de hacerse otro puto tatuaje, había dolido como el infierno—.

No había tenido sexo en esos tres años, bueno, no sexo con otro ser humano, si había usado juguetes para liberar la tensión, porque Robbe es un completo imbécil pero tiene deseos como cualquier ser humano en la tierra. No sucumbe ante sus pasiones, ya lo ha hecho durante un año y no ha salido muy bien.   
Sander era parte de su historia, pero también estaba muy fuerte en el presente o al menos en su instagram y facebook donde aun estaban colgadas las imágenes en grupo que mantenían ellos y Robbe es demasiado melancólico como para borrarlas o archivarlas para que nadie más las pudiera ver. El único que supo lo que realmente había pasado entre ellos fue Jens, el gran Jens que todo lo sabe. Robbe era bastante celoso de su intimidad, pero de alguna forma Jens se las ingeniaba para descubrir sus más oscuros secretos.

Entonces pasó ese momento preciso en el que recibió el mensaje de un número desconocido, pasó en ese momento que decidió leerlo y no borrarlo, decidió darle una oportunidad, una oportunidad que le había quitado hace tres años atrás.

Robbe IJzermans ya no era el mismo que hace tres años atrás, era un poco más alto —bueno, no— era más adulto, más inteligente, tenía mejor formada su personalidad y estaba bajo tratamiento por depresión, le estaba yendo muy bien, se quería más a sí mismo y había logrado ser aceptado para trabajar de pasante en el laboratorio principal de Amberes debido a sus notas de excelencia. No tenía una pareja, pero había progresado.

Y entonces llega de nuevo él, su pecado capital. Ese muchacho de hermosa sonrisa, bellos ojos verdes, altura promedio y cabello blanco. Robbe no lo había visto en ese tiempo, lo había bloqueado de todas redes sociales antes de darse cuenta que earthlingoddity había desaparecido de instagram. Sander ya no existía en la internet de no ser por ese mensaje que le mandó a Robbe, tenía suerte que Jens era tan débil cuando se trataba de Robbe y Sander.

El timbre del departamento sonó y Robbe tocó el botón de la puerta de abajo, no pasó demasiado tiempo antes que definitivamente se encontraran. Sander había crecido unos pocos centímetros, seguía igual a cuando se habían separado. Campera de cuero negra, cabello blanco con un mechón de azul lavado, ojos verde intensos, camiseta de Bowie, pantalones jeans decolorados y botas negras, también traía varios anillos en sus dedos y un aro en su oreja izquierda.

—Hey.

—Hey —susurró Sander con una sonrisa—. Me alegro que podamos juntarnos a hablar.

—Sí, ehm, no tengo nada en la nevera, pero puedo ofrecerte café.....

—Café.....

.....

No habían hablado en años, por lo que empezar a charlar no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos. Ahora que lo pensaban, en ese año y 2 meses donde habían compartido momentos, Sander apenas pronunciaba algo de sí mismo y Robbe tampoco compartía demasiado. Supo recién en un mensaje de texto que Sander padecía trastorno bipolar, por lo que cuando entregó la dirección dispuesto a charlar, sabía que uno de los temas en cuestión sería ese mismo.

Robbe tampoco dijo mucho de sí mismo, la mayoría del tiempo que estaba juntos tenía una polla en la boca, por eso tampoco pudo compartir demasiado sobre su vida. Ahora estaban los dos, ya más adultos, Sander acababa de cumplir recientemente los 23 años y Robbe cumpliría 21 en agosto, ambos parecían tan lejanos a esos chicos calientes de hace tres años atrás.

—Gracias —musitó Sander cuando Robbe le colocó la taza frente a sus ojos—. Lamento comenzar a mensajearte de improvisto, pero sentía que si esperaba un tiempo más moriría....

Robbe intentó sonreír mientras se sentóen la silla frente, desde ese ángulo tuvo la oportunidad de ver los brazos de Sander semi descubiertos, un tatuaje se asomaba entre ellos y también una marca punzante en el interior de su muñeca. Robbe detiene su vista allí durante demasiado tiempo, más de lo necesario porque Sander se da cuenta de ello y guía su vista hasta el sector, inmediatamente se oculta la herida.

—¿Tú.....? —intentó preguntar Robbe, pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

—No...bueno, sí, pero, no tiene nada que ver contigo....yo estaba en un momento realmente malo —murmuró mientras jugaba con la cuchara en su tasa, Robbe notó que su voz se desquebrajaba mientras hablaba.

—No necesitas ocultarme nada, creo que ahí estuvo nuestro principal problema —murmuró, Sander asintió y dejó de tener cuidado con que su camiseta se resbalara al hablar.

—Fue hace unos seis meses o algo así, perdí mi trabajo y todo se fue en picada, no quiero que pienses que eres responsable de esto.

—Lo has dicho dos veces, así que creo que algo responsable soy —Sander aflojó sus ojos y mordió su labio—. No es como si no hubiera tenido deseos de quitarme la vida, puedes ser honesto.

—Bueno yo.... —suspiró y miró a Robbe directamente—. Puede que perderte me haya desequilibrado muchísimo, mucho, bastante.....pero jamás me mataría por ti, yo quiero vivir por ti, eres todo lo bueno que me pasa, todo lo brillante que es el mundo eres tú.

—No sé que decir —divagó y giró su cabeza para terminar el contacto—. Me hiciste falta, es verdad, pero yo tomé esta decisión.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no te voy a mentir que en ocasiones quise desbloquearte y llamarte.... —mordió sus labios.

—No sé si hubieras podido, la verdad es que tiré mi celular al rio y terminé usando el de mi madre durante un año —Soltó, Robbe comenzó a reírse y Sander le siguió.

—Quiero que seas honesto, como brutalmente honesto conmigo Sander —murmuró Robbe—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente?

—Bien, pero antes de contarte eso ¿sabes que es el trastorno bipolar, verdad? —preguntó Sander, Robbe asintió, estuvo buscando en la web mientras esperaba que Sander llegara, un trastorno del estado de ánimo donde el paciente que lo padece puede estar muy alto o muy bajo dependiendo del momento o 'episodio'.

—Mucha gente piensa, que cuando estamos maníacos, simplemente no sentimos o imaginamos o deliramos. En muchas personas es así, pero definitivamente nunca lo fue conmigo —se detuvo y mordió su labio inferior, Robbe en ese momento notó el pequeño arete en el labio inferior, era redondo y brilloso, por lo que Robbe no comprendía cómo no pudo verlo antes—. Lo admito, estaba bastante alto ese día en la fiesta cuando nosotros....bueno, cuando nos fuimos de allí. Estaba duro todo el tiempo y no podía más, realmente no podía, sentía que mi cabeza solamente daba vueltas.

—¿Por eso no dormiste luego? —preguntó Robbe, Sander asintió.

—Creo que Britt detecto que estaba alto, porque cuando fui a su casa luego que te fuiste y le comenté sobre nosotros, que quería romper con ella para estar contigo, ella simplemente lavó mi cerebro, me dijo que todo era parte de un episodio maníaco y que realmente no te quería....pero ¿cómo ella podría saber eso? Te he estado deseando desde que te conocí, eso no es un delirio. Intenté que no me afectara lo que me decía, pero simplemente me afectó y caí a lo bajo.

—¿Depresión?

—Fue muy malo, pero luego estaba normal de nuevo y quería seguir contigo....quería realmente hacerte el amor todos los días de mi vida, despertar contigo o ver las estrellas juntos desde el balcón y entonces ella venía de nuevo a decirme que era una fantasía efímera, que deje de pensar en ti....pero no pude, no pude, jamás pude —suspiró y bebió un poco de café—. Como se dio cuenta que no funcionó, entonces comenzó a amenazarme, diciéndole que le diría a todos lo nuestro, que te lastimaría si la dejaba y tuve que hacerle caso, simplemente no podía, lo siento Robbe....

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pude haber hablado con ella....decirle que me importa una mierda que le diga al mundo.

—Tú no estabas muy afuera que digamos, Robbe....se notaba que tampoco te gustaba la idea de tener un novio oficialmente y toda la mierda bipolar era una cuestión. Me enteré por Jens que saliste mucho después —se relamió los labios—. Luego que cortamos, intenté llamar a Jens, él no sabía que estaba pasando así que no comprendía, intenté llamarte pero me bloqueaste y estaba volviéndome loco porque te habías mudado del departamento de Milan hasta tu casa y no sabía donde era, nadie quería darme la dirección y comencé a desesperarme, incluso lloré. Corté definitivamente con Britt a pesar que no estaba más con ella y simplemente me fui....tiré mi celular al rio de la bronca que tenía, por eso cambié mi celular con el de mamá y empecé de nuevo. Traté de olvidarte, traté con todo mi corazón, incluso me instalé grindr para buscar a alguien, pero todo me recordó a ti....sentí que estaba enfermo, que estaba maníaco, pero no Robbe, no era manía....era amor.

—¿Esa vez que me dijiste de tomar medicación? ¿era por tu trastorno? —preguntó Robbe recordando esa primera noche cuando sonó la alarma dos veces.

—Si cambio el horario de la toma puede ser contraproducente, así que trato de tomarlo en el mismo horario, pongo varias alarmas, una a las 7:50, otra a las 8:00 otra a las 8:05, así la puedo tomar 8:10 sin quedarme dormido en el intento.

—¿Qué tomas? —preguntó Robbe, con sus conocimientos de química podría más o menos saber qué era lo que Sander necesitaba.

—Tomo un antipsicótico, un estabilizador del ánimo y un antidepresivo. Usualmente espero cinco minutos para cada toma o a veces más, dependiendo el efecto. Para algunos tengo que desayunar antes.

—Lo haces todos los días... —dijo más para sí mismo que para Sander, el chico no contestó, porque sabe que no es una pregunta.

—Solo quería que sepas la verdad, Robbe....realmente te amé en ese momento...y te sigo amando ahora mismo. Sé que es tarde y que probablemente ya no sientas lo mismo, tal vez hasta tengas novio y yo...

—No... —Sander se detuvo en su habla—. No tengo novio.

—¿No?

—No.

—Oh —Sander se relajó, Robbe pudo notarlo y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tú tampoc-

—Absolutamente —contestó sin dejar terminar a Robbe, pero ambos sabían a lo que se refería—. Terminé con Britt ese mismo día, a pesar que ella me acosó durante semanas, creo que por eso arrojé el celular al rio —rió levemente y el más joven también lo hizo—. Como te dije, intenté hacerlo, al año de haber terminado contigo, intenté....pero no pude. Es muy difícil ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué es difícil? —preguntó Robbe.

—Cuando tiene la felicidad en tus manos y luego se te va, es difícil encontrarla otra vez. Por más que mires a otras personas y te parezcan atractivas, jamás sientes lo que sentiste esa primera vez.

—Pero nosotros apenas hablábamos, no sé nada de ti...

—Y yo sé tanto de ti —Sander miró a Robbe, quien arqueó la ceja.

—¿De mi....?

—Sé que te gusta el parkour, que te juntabas con tus amigos en la pista de skate, sé que tu materia favorita era la biología y que seguramente te inscribiste a bioquímica porque era tu pasión. Sé que probablemente estés trabajando de pasante en un laboratorio o alguna cosa así, no soy tan listo como tú, pero me gusta saber cosas de ti....solías mirar el techo y hablarme por horas sobre cosas químicas que nunca entendí.

—Pensé que dormías... —comentó, recordando ese momento.

—Bueno, yo no puedo dormir cuando estas despierto —estiró el brazo para tomar la mano derecha de Robbe—. También sé que tu color favorito es el azul, lo usas en casi toda tu ropa. Y que sigues teniendo el mismo fondo de pantalla de tu celular porque odias los cambios.

—¿Eso lo dedujiste cómo?

—Simplemente observándote. Robbe....eres lo más hermoso y asombroso que me pasó en la vida, aunque no lo creas, cada cosa que salía de tu boca que no fuera mi polla, también le prestaba atención.

Robbe mordió sus labios y apretó fuerte el puño en los dedos de Sander.

—¿Entonces...?

—Entonces...

—¿Tu quieres...ser algo? —murmuró.

—Solo si tu quieres...

::::::::::::::

—Aaah.... —Robbe soltó un resoplido mientras apoyaba su espalda en el colchón. Su pecho subía y bajaba drásticamente, Sander, quien se encontraba a su lado, también estaba agitado. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y ambos seguían despiertos—. Mis vecinos me odiarán.

—¿No puedes montarle la polla a nadie a las 3 de la mañana? —comentó con tono de burla, Robbe lo empujó suavemente.

—¡Absolutamente no!

—Aun así lo hiciste tan bien —musitó Sander relamiéndose los labios, Robbe lo volvió a empujar.

—El zorro pierde su pelo pero no las mañas —comentó con una sonrisa, Sander se acercó y lo abrazó como solía hacerlo antes, hace tres años atrás.

—¿Eso significa que estamos oficialmente juntos?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo quería echar un polvo —soltó Robbe, Sander arqueó la ceja con una expresión de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente Robbe se comienza a reír—. Claro tonto, estamos oficialmente juntos.

—Nos casaremos...y tendremos hijos....quiero tener 7 hijos.

—Sander, te das cuenta que somos hombres ¿verdad? No podemos tener hijos —indicó Robbe—. A menos que quieras adoptar.

—Tendremos 2 hijos biológicos.....no pararé hasta embarazarte.

—Entonces tendremos que estar mucho tiempo aquí en la cama, por ejemplo como una eternidad —comenzó a reír y Sander lo soltó unos segundos para hacerle cosquillas en el cuerpo, lentamente subiéndose encima de él y poniéndose entre las dos piernas.

—Bueno, una de dos, o te haré un hijo o te hago un queso.

—¡SANDER! —lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás, pero Sander comenzó a reírse más fuerte—. No te rías así....despertarás a todos mis vecinos.

—Bueno, tus vecinos tendrán que soportarlo porque planeo realmente tener un bebé contigo así que.... —antes de terminar, el timbre sonó. Robbe miró directamente la puerta de su cuarto.

—Mierda.

—¿Quién es?

—Rick —Robbe se quitó a Sander de encima y se colocó una bata, Sander pestañea rápidamente y también se levantó, cubriéndose con la colcha y caminando detrás de Robbe.

—Me dijiste que no tenías novio.

—Rick no es mi novio —indicó antes de abrir la puerta y mostrar a un adorable anciano con bastón. Robbe sonrió tímidamente.

—Disculpe señor Rick por todo el ruido —comentó Robbe con mucha vergüenza.

—No, no vengo por eso, sino vengo a felicitar a Sander ¿verdad? Lo gritaste mucho durante una hora —comentó el anciano con una sonrisa, Robbe se puso más rojo y Sander se acercó—. Ojala tuviera tu juventud para sentirme vivo de nuevo —le dio la mano a Sander—. La próxima vez que tengan sexo, díganme así bajo el volumen de mi aparato de sordera.

—Ehm...sí... —comentó Sander y vio al hombre caminar hasta su departamento al lado—. Así que Rick es nuestro vecino.

—¿Nuestro.....?

—Planeo quedarme a vivir....así que vamos a la cama, por cierto RIIIICK, BAJA TU APARATO DE SORDERA A CERO....PORQUE ROBBE GRITARÁ MÁS ESTA MADRUGADA.

—¡CLARO MI NIÑO! —gritó el viejo del otro lado.

Sander sonrió y guió el ojo a Robbe y en ese momento supo el más joven que este pecado le saldría mucho más caro de lo que creía.

**Fin.**

Bueno ahora si el fin. Espero les haya gustado. Si les gusta el evak pueden ver un fic mio llamado "La amistad se puede reforzar de muchas formas".

PD: todos queremos ser Rick.

Saludos.


End file.
